


protictive boyfriend

by Regentofthesun



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Jealousy, Other, failed flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regentofthesun/pseuds/Regentofthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>History repeats it self  in hades and persehone but with appolo and nico with will solace as demeter</p>
            </blockquote>





	protictive boyfriend

Will and nico were strolling the banks of the little tiber hand in hand . Will was happy till two creep scame and smirked "so your nico" said the forst one , nico frowned a little bit but nodded yes "good I can see what the boss likes in you" said the second . Every one was silent till will broke the silence "wait what" "this does not concern you punny demigod" leered one "but he is my boyfriend , it does concern me" niconwho wss silent tillnthen spoke up "who is your boss" the creeps ignored him but turned to will" he aint ypurs anymore" they snapped teir fingers and a blinding flash of light envolped every one and will blacked out .  
When he woke up reyna was standing over him"where is nicon"she asked will loooked at her in confusion "what" he looked around for nico . Reyna said worry in her voice " nico is missing"


End file.
